


Such a Sweet Pussy Baby

by stony_superfam



Category: Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Boypussy, Boypussy Peter, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Squirting, Top Liam Stark Rogers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Smut between Peter and his older brother Liam.





	Such a Sweet Pussy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I like writing boypussy smut so much. I just find it so hot. Don’t come at me😂.

Peter was laying in his bed naked. His pussy was feeling so hot and wet and he felt horny. Damn teenage hormones. He gently trailed a hand over his body. He started at his nipples, squeezing the small buds between his fingers while also rubbing them. He gently ran his hand over the nub, applying pressure to bring himself pleasure. He moaned at the sensation before slowly beginning to travel his other hand down his body until he reached the lips of his vagina. He began to rub gentle circles onto the clit, pressing down on the nub.

“Oh, oh, oh god. Fuck” Peter said as he pressed down hard on the nub. He gasped as pleasure ran through his whole body. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Peter said as he neared his orgasm.

Peter screamed as he squirted all over his hands and bedsheets. He rubbed at his clit harder before releasing more juices on the sheets. What Peter didn’t know was that his older brother Liam was standing by his door. When he got up to clean himself off, he froze and paled at the sight of his brother standing there. They both met eyes and Liam could see the horror all over his little brother’s face. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit” Peter said as he ran to the bathroom that was attached to his room.

Liam calmly walked to the door before starting to speak to his brother and calm him down.

“Pete, can you come out for me please” Liam said.

“No Li, you weren’t suppose to see that and why didn’t you knock before coming in” Peter said.

“I did knock Pete, but you didn’t answer so I wanted to see if everything was okay. Come on out, please Peter” Liam said. He didn’t want to admit it but the sight of his brother’s pussy had gotten him hard. 

Peter took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing a robe and throwing it around himself. He contemplated his decision for a minute before sighing and opening the door. When he opened it, he was met with the sight of his brother giving him a small and reassuring smile. 

Peter swallowed before going over to his drawer and pulling out a fresh new pair of underwear. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him and he was trying his hardest to ignore them. He pulled up his underwear before climbing into bed. 

“Sorry” he said.

Liam shook his head before going over and sitting on the edge of his brother’s bed. 

“Don’t be sorry Pete. In all honesty, seeing you like that kinda made me hard” Liam said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Peter swallowed as he felt his pussy get wetter at the thought of his brother being turned on by seeing him masturbate. Without thinking twice, Peter surged forward and attacked Liam’s lips with his own pulling him in a deep kiss. Both of them moaned and Peter felt himself gush below. 

“Fuck Li, I’m so wet for you. Please fuck me. Shit” Peter said as he started to grind on his brother. 

Liam pushed his brother down on his bed before kissing him again. He quickly took off his clothes as Peter took off the robe that he was wearing. Liam started pressing kisses all over his younger brother’s body. He started at the neck, trailing downwards to his chest before stopping in front of Peter’s nipples. Liam took one of the buds in his mouth before sucking it harshly. 

“LIAM” Peter cried out in pleasure and bucked his chest. 

Liam chuckled before continuing to assault the nub. He brought his other hand to Peter’s other nub before twisting it with his thumb and forefinger. Liam continued to suck on the nub before moving to the other one. Then he started to go down lower and lower, planting kisses all over his little brother’s chest and stomach. He finally got to the place that both of them were dying to touch and be touched. 

“You ready baby” Liam said.

Peter moaned and said “yes, please Li”. 

Liam spread Peter’s legs apart before parting his pussy lips and diving in. He licked and sucked at the clit and lips. Sometimes he would suck really hard which would make Peter scream while other times he would delicately lick at the plumpness. Peter was a moaning mess below him and Liam moaned at the fact that his brother was so wet for him. 

Liam sucked harshly as he continued rubbed his brother’s clit, pressing down harder and harder. 

“OH FUCK LIAM, I’M GONNA CUM” Peter said as he tugged at his brother’s hair.

Liam continued his motions as he assaulted Peter’s sweet pussy. God he loved eating his brother out so much. 

“LI, AH, AH, AH, I’M GONNA CUM” Peter said.

Liam began to speed up his movements with both his tongue and fingers and before he knew it, Peter was flooding his juices in his mouth. He lapped at them as he enjoyed the taste of his brother on his tongue.

He continued to eat his brother out before pushing two fingers into his hole. Liam began to scissor his fingers as he licked all over his brother’s pussy. 

“OH, OH, OH, LIAM FUCK. I’M GONNA CUM AGAIN” Peter screamed as he kept bucking his hips. 

Liam held him down as he continued to assault Peter’s precious pussy. He fingered him harder and deeper while continuing to suck and taste Peter’s pussy. 

“FUCK” Peter screamed before he squirted his juices all over Liam’s face and fingers. Liam lapped at Peter’s pussy hungrily as he devoured the musky taste. When he was finished he pulled away and wiped Peter’s juices off of his face. 

“Fuck baby, you’re a squirter sweetheart” Liam said with a laugh. 

Peter took a couple of breaths before giggling and flipping them over and kissing his brother deeply. He trailed his hand down Liam’s body before wrapping it around his cock. He started to pump it in his hands, working his brother up to an orgasm. 

“Peter” Liam moaned as he tugged onto his hair. 

Peter went faster, pumping his hand up and down as he tried to make his brother cum. Liam was already close and his brother’s movements were making it hard for him to last.

“PETE I’M GONNA CUM. FUCK” Liam said.

Peter moves faster and faster with his hands before swallowing his brother down and sucking harshly on his member. 

“FUCK PETER, YOUR MOUTH. OH FUCK I’M CUMMING” Liam said as he spurted his release into his brother’s mouth. 

When Peter pulled away he flopped down next to Liam. Liam pulled Peter into a kiss and they both moaned at the taste of themselves on each other’s mouth. They continued to kiss for a while and Liam trailed his hand down to his brother’s pussy and inserted two of his fingers inside. They continued to kiss as Liam started to finger Peter. He drove his fingers in deeper and deeper, pressing up against Peter’s gspot. 

Peter broke the kiss and moaned out as pleasure went through his hold body. 

“Fuck Li, you’re gonna make me cum again before you even get inside me” Peter said.

“Cum from my fingers one more time baby and then I’ll fuck you” Liam said as he sucked on Peter’s lower lip. He sped up his hand motions all while Peter clutched at him, his fingernails marking Liam’s back. Liam crooked his fingers in the direction and pulled Peter into a kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss as he came on his brother’s fingers again. 

Liam pulled his fingers out of Peter’s pussy and licked at the juices and moaned. His brother’s pussy always tasted like heaven to him. He grabbed the lube that was on the nightstand before slicking up his cock. He positioned himself in between Peter’s leg before rubbing his cock up and down the lips. He gently pressed inside the wet hole and moaned at the feeling of how tight Peter was. He began to piston his hips in and out, driving his cock deeper as he aimed to hit Peter’s gspot. 

“OH LIAM RIGHT THERE, FUCK. YES YES YES LI, HARDER” Peter said. 

Liam drove harder into Peter’s hole as he felt his orgasm near him. He slammed in one more time before releasing his cum inside his brother and just as Liam came, Peter squirted his juices, coating Liam’s cock. They caught their breaths before Liam pulled out of Peter and cleaned both of them up. He licked a little over Peter’s mound before pressing kisses on it. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and cleaned them up. He threw the covers over both of them, pulled Peter into a sweet kiss before throwing the covers over them both and cuddling Peter in his arms and falling asleep.


End file.
